


Rooftop Kiss

by y0w0suke



Series: Vent Fics [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Again this isn't happy, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yosk's parents are Transphobic and homophobic, it does not end well, it's sad, oh and, this isn't a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yea..it's going to be a date all right..A date with death that is.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Vent Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Rooftop Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T HAPPY
> 
> AT ALL
> 
> THIS IS A SAD ASS STORY THAT WILL NOT END WELL PLEASE TAKE THE TAGS SERIOUSLY

Yosuke was on the roof of Junes, his legs dangling off the edge with a small smile on his face.

Today was the day..he was waiting for this day for a full month, and he has never been more excited.

He circled the calendar in his room on this day. Once, twice, underlined it, made sure he _knew of this day, and remembered it well._

This was the day Junes was closed for the day. No one came around, not even his father or mother, so it would be a perfect..

Teddie asked what it was about.

"Why do you have that date circled so much Yosuke?" He asks in a oh so innocent voice.

He panicked as said it was for a date..he chuckles at that statement looking back on the memory.

Yea..it's going to be a date all right..

_A date with death that is._

Yosuke feels his phone ring in his pockets. He blinks, picking it up and answering it without looking who called. "U-uh, hello?"

"Yosuke?"

..it's Yu.

Of course it's Yu, why wouldn't it be?

_Fuck-_

"H-hey partner!" His voice stumbles a bit, bitting the inner part of his lip as he looks out off the roof and into the sky.

"May I ask where you are? I.." Yu pauses, trying to form words to say. "I kinda wanted to tell you something.."

Yosuke grips his arm, ignoring the fact that he's probably opening old wounds. Old wounds that he made himself. Old wounds that he deserves.

_To tell him or to tell him or not.._.

..he sighs. Fuck it. He's not making it alive today, so might as well spill.

"Junes' rooftop.."

Yu makes a confused noise. "..Junes? But..it's closed today, not even Teddie is there, so why.."

Yosuke gives him a quick laugh. "..the views pretty from up here, ya know.." he ignores the question, and he hears Yu drop something on the floor. A pen? A pencil? No, it sounded like glass...a mug?

"...stay right there." Yu says in a commanding voice, and Yosuke blinks. "H-huh- wha- partner what-"

**_"Don't. Move."_ **

Yosuke shrinks back, wincing at the tone, before he can say anything else Yu hangs up.

...he listens to his partner. Why wouldn't he? Even on his last day on this miserable fucking planet, he still will listen to Yu. Unless he says something that he can't do, he'll do anything.

_T̶h̸e̸ ̸p̸e̶r̸s̴o̷n̵ ̵h̴e̸ ̸c̵o̵u̵l̸d̵ ̶n̵e̸v̶e̸r̷ ̸g̶e̷t̸ ̷w̸i̷t̷h̸ ̴b̵e̵c̷a̴u̶s̶e̸ ̶Y̷u̸ ̷i̸s̵n̴'̴t̶ ̷g̵a̴y̸-̴_

Yosuke turns his head towards the roof door slamming open, and he sees his partner at the roof door, panting. 

...did he just run here?

He has a quickly-put on tee shirt and jeans, his usual calm hair a mess as he stares at Yosuke. 

The music lover says nothing as they both just stare at each other. 

"D..don't do.." Yu tries to start, but Yosuke shakes his head. "Can't, sorry partner.." he smiles shakefully. "That's the _one_ thing I can't listen to you for.."

"Y..Yosuke-"

"They all hated me, ya know?" He looks off in the distance as his legs dangle off the rooftop. "This whole town...wanted me gone. To be out of their hairs, to be _dead.._

"Daily punches, daily beatings by them, bruised eyes, I bruised everywhere...and parents didn't do anything." He laughs. "Why would they? I'm the son of a unhappy couple who only took Teddie in because _'This boy at least looks more mannered than YOU will ever be.'_

  
  


"I'm the son who ruins everything, they wanted a girl, but oh no their little girl wanted to be a boy! They can't stand that! And now their "son" is feeling attracted to the supposed same sex as him? He's an awful child, a child born straight from hell, a child who shouldn't be _alive, a child who deserves all of what's happening to him…"_

The whole time Yosuke was ranting Yu kept getting closer and closer to Yosuke, until he ends up behind him, hugging him close and hiding his face in Yosuke's back.

He can feel tears on his back.

..Why is Yu crying…?

"W..why are you crying over someone like me..? S..someone who should just.."

Yosuke turns around, and Yu suddenly grabs his cheeks, making the smaller one squeak. 

"Y-you don't deserve- you don't deserve any of that-" Yu chokes on his own sobs. "Fuck- Yosuke- I can't lose you- p-please _god_ think of something else, I'll try my hardest, I-I'll try _everything!!_ J-just..don't..please oh god don't I can't lose someone I **_love I can't let you leave me!!"_ **

Yosuke stares up into Yu's eyes, a shocked look on his face, before Yu brings their lips together, making Yosuke squeak again.

..his lips taste like coffee..he smells just like coffee too, mixed in with a bit of vanilla..The kiss sends sparks flying through the teen as he relaxes and kisses back Yu the hardest he can.

They stay like this for a while, before Yosuke pulls himself away. He has a soft grip on the leaders Tee, looking at Yu in the eyes again.

"..I love you too.." he sadly smiles, which alarms Yu.

_..Why is he smiling so.._

"But you can't save what's broken beyond repair."

Yosuke pushes Yu away from him, and before Yu can do anything, say something, say his name, _before he_ _can_ _grab his arm.._

**_He jumps._ **

* * *

Yu can feel is world slow down as Yosuke falls off the roof. It takes him a second from shock before running down the stairs, seeing Yosuke- his crush, his _partner_ , on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood.

No..

_No no no no no_ **_NO NO NO NO-_ **

Yu rushes towards the limp body of his friend, shaking him, expecting him to answer. "Y..Yosuke..hey.." 

The brunette doesn't answer him.

"C-come on..hey, g-get up.." Yu presses his head to Yosuke's. "Y-Yosuke- please- Yosuke please just open your eyes..!"

He still doesn't respond.

Yu desperately tries to check if he has a pulse. _Please please he has to have one he has to,_

_…_

Yu lowers his head, tears finally getting out of his eyes.

_...He's gone…_

Yu let's the sobs escape his body, clutching Yosuke's body while he sobs and shakes. 

He's...he's actually gone..

If this is a nightmare, he wants to wake up now. He wants to wake up, call Yosuke, he wants to hear his voice, he wants to hear him laugh and say that everything is ok, that he's fine..

Yu pinches himself, and pain rushes throughout his body.

..this isn't a nightmare..this is reality..

He doesn't hear people call out his name, he doesn't hear the rush of footsteps coming towards him, he doesn't hear the sounds of screaming.

All he hears are his own sobs of heartbreak and despair as the realization falls on him as he clutches Yosuke tighter and brings Yosuke's head to his chest.

Yosuke Hanamura, the Magician, the first person to see his shadow, his crush, his _partner_ …

**_...Is gone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this  
> Was kinda a vent  
> Kinda a idea my friend gave me  
> Anyway  
> My twitter is y0w0suke if ya wanna talk lol


End file.
